The predator's game
by toiLet-cam
Summary: They were both broken. Their hearts had been shattered into a million pieces. They just wanted to feel something other than sorrow for a moment, just forget the world. Sokka and Azula share a somewhat almost ironic moment.


**Title: The predator's game**

**Main characters: Sokka and Azula**

**Shippings: Sokka/Azula**

**Time: During the last war. A different ending than in the series**

**Genre: Dark/Angst**

**Rated: M (for mention of sexual intercourse and sensitive topics)**

**Dislaimer: I don't anything from Avatar: Last Airbender. Everything here belongs to the authors and producers. I make no profit.**

**A/N: enjoy and please review, this is my first Avatar fanfic. thank you for reading.**

* * *

Fire, everywhere.

Corpses, everywhere.

Injured human beings, screaming in agony, hoping for death to come and take them away from all the pain, everywhere.

The lifeless, icy blue eyes of Katara, gazing forever into the distance without any meaning.

Running into the forest, the colours of the plants were so vivid and intense, it hurts ones eyes. The sun was slowly setting. For how long had the war already lasted? 30 minutes, two hours, for days, six weeks? Time had been stolen and become meaningless.

In the distance there were footsteps, trying to get away in a desperate attempt to survive the game, the predator's game. The prey was being stalked. The predator could taste it's prey's fear and broken tears. Could smell it's blood.

The prey didn't have strength anymore, he was broken.

The predator closed in on it's prey in a few confident strides.

"I can smile, and I can murder while I smile… And frame my face to all occasions."

Sokka looked up to the powerful princess Azula. He couldn't speak anymore, he was paralyzed with fear. Azula smiled the most hideous smile, full of hatred, disgust and anger.

"The cunning Sokka. Here, in my clutches, about to die. Looking at me and silently begging for mercy with those broken eyes of yours, shattered like glass. Do you really think I would just let you go? Do you I would have any kind of sympathy towards you? One of my father's assassins?", she spat.

"Kill me if you wish, for I am just another peasant, but I will not have died for nothing. My name will live forever, because I have done something good, I will die with honour, unlike you. Your death will be mourned under false circumstances. Your father is dead, your mother abandoned you, even your friends have betrayed you, the real winner of this game, is me", Sokka had finally overcome his fear and had surprised Azula.

She gained her composture soon again. Sokka had caught her off guard, she wasn't prepared for this. The water tribe warrior really had guts, but she was princess Azula and she wasn't about to let him win in this twisted and sick mind game. He was trying to get to her and she wasn't going to let him win the upper-hand in this battle of speech.

"Your sister is dead, died before your very eyes in unimaginable pain, your mother left the mortal world long ago and you're in a position where you cannot win. I will have to say your loss is grea…"

Sokka had thrown himself on her, crushing his lips onto hers. Shocked, Azula tried to pry him off, but he was too strong and heavy… and to be completely honest, she needed this right now. They were both broken. Their hearts had been shattered into a million pieces. They just wanted to feel something other than sorrow for a moment, just forget the world.

Sokka bit on her lips and tasted blood, a low moan escaped from her, as he started clawing at her clothes.

No, this was definitely not love of any kind. It was purely lust and respect for the other, for putting up with so much.

They wanted to feel once more, before they continued their psychotic game.

And as she and Sokka finally slipped into an utter state of bliss, they could've sworn they had never felt anything so intense.

"I give you 20 minutes to flee, and then I will come and hunt you down."

And so, Sokka ran for his life, knowing it was useless anyway. He knew Azula could track him down, even if she would have given him two months to flee and deep down inside he hoped she would find him, as masochistic as it sounded. She was the only thing left of his old life and no matter how much ain she had afflicted on him, she was his only memory of the time before war.

Azula smirked. Sokka was now already gone for 20 minutes. The hunt had started again, there was another chance of killing him, but Azula needed him. She needed his touch, she needed the way he drew blood from her lips or his fresh smell of saltwater. And as much as Azula would hate to admit, she could never bring herself to burn or destroy his perfect smooth skin she had been allowed to touch. But she wasn't going to let him know of her weakness for him.

After all, she was the game master in this game. This was Azula's game, the predator's game.

Sick, sadistic and the only thing that kept her soul alive. The only thing she looked forward to, the only goal not yet achieved in her oh-so-great life.

Prepare yourself for the worst Sokka.


End file.
